Snarls of the Night
by SolitaryHowl
Summary: The howls, yelps, and snarls of vicious beasts dominated the night air. Nobody knew what they were, but nobody had the courage to find out. One young hero made a mistake to search for the them, and now he is paying for it with his freedom and life...
1. Prolouge

**AN: Finally I've got up something that is not in the Zelda section! .**

**This fic was inspired by the 'Curse of the Hircine' mod for Oblivion; so don't yell at me if you think I stole the idea…because I didn't. This is also my first Oblivion fic, if you care to know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion or the Curse of the Hircine mod. I do, however, own Nim'Loki (my character for this)**

_**Prologue**_

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day when Martin Septim, the son of the late emperor, used the Amulet of Kinds to turn himself into the avatar of Akatosh himself. I was right there in the Temple of the One when it happened.

Mehrunes Dagon, the evil one behind all of the oblivion gates, burst through the temple demolishing the whole side of the Temple of the One. Martin Septim was standing in the middle of the temple wearing the Amulet of Kings. The amulet pulsed once, twice, and three times before erupting into an explosion of golden light. I had to shield my eyes to avoid being blinded by the sheer brightness of the light.

When I looked back, a magnificent two-legged golden dragon that was on fire stood in the place of the new heir to the throne. I didn't know what had happened at the time, but I found out after the epic battle between Mehrunes Dagon and the Avatar of Akatosh.

Both of them stood there in the Temple of the One, staring each other down. Neither of them noticed me. I unsheathed my Elvin scimitar just in case I needed it.

All of a sudden, the avatar of the great dragon roared feriously and blasted off into the sky. It circled the Temple of the One a few times before dive-bombing the evil demon.

The demon just dodged it just in time and took aout another section of the temple. I had to sprint in my heavy steel armor to get out of the way of a falling pillar.

As soon as the avatar of Akatosh landed into front of Mehrunes Dagon, the demon punched it in the gut. It roared and recoiled slightly in pain but it stood its ground.

The evil demon tried to decapitate the golden shimmering dragon with its blood red axe, but the dragon blocked it with a shining claw on its right leg.

The evil monster followed up with a punch to the jaw. This time, the fire dragon was only fazed a little bit. The dragon let out an earsplitting shriek before leaping up into the air and breathing fire on the demon.

The flames licked at the monster and the surrounding air. It roared out in agony and protected its face with two of its four bulky arms.

Before Mehrunes Dagon could recover, the Avatar of Akatosh jabbed forward and clamped down on the throat of the demon. The monster cried out in pain and tried to shake the demon off. I, once again, had to dodge falling debris from the quickly falling temple.

The evil demon from Oblivion eventually shook off the dragon from its neck and lifted its two-sided axe to try and hurt it again. The Avatar of Akatosh wouldn't have it though. The golden dragon once again reared back its long neck and breathed fire on it that was twice as hot from before. The flames were pure white and it was burning Mehrunes Dagon alive.

I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands over my ears to block out the shrieks of the two monsters. They were both shrieking for different reasons, however. Mehrunes Dagon was screaming in agony and pain, while the Avatar of Akatosh roared in triumph.

The last thing I heard was the last triumphant roar of the dragon before everything went silent and still. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped when I saw the stone form of the Avatar of Akatosh, forever standing there roaring in victory.

I couldn't see the body of the evil demon, but I didn't care.

That was my last thought before I blacked out from exhaustion and the sheer rush of being in a battle such as that.

**AN: Huh. Not bad for a prologue, huh? I used a video on youtube for the final battle, because I'm not even close to that on my newest file. **

**I don't know how long this story will be, nor do I care. All I do know is that Oblivion rocks, and that is enough for me! **

**I will go into depth on what Nim'Loki (my character, no stealies!) looks like in the next chapter, as well as his weapons and what they look like. **

**Review, please! .**


	2. Chapter I : Introduction

**AN: I should have mentioned this last chapter but….there will probably (And there already has) been spoilers for Oblivion. I think it is pretty obvious though…**

**Sorry if I had spoiled you, but I forgot to mention it. I only thought of it today, and by then…it was already too late for some people.**

**I don't know if I mentioned this before, but this will be done in Nim'Loki's point of view, unless I say otherwise. Anyway, thanks for the reviews/story alerts/favourites! Here's the next chapter.**

_**Chapter I**_

It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Mehrunes Dagon by the great Avatar of Akatosh. All of the country was still grieving for their lost emperor again, but I somehow got over it quickly. Maybe because I had seen worse during my adventures, or maybe it is because I just had a hard and cold heart from killing for so long.

I sighed as I mounted my trusty black steed, Black Wind, and urged him into an easy trot. We left the Chestnut Handy Stables and on to the bridge over Lake Runmare that lead to the mainland.

For the first time in a few weeks, I grinned at the absence of the heavy armor that I had to wear day and night during my adventure. I was just wearing a pair of breeches and a collared shirt. Even though I was the Champion of Cyrodill, I still liked to wear normal clothes. I didn't like royalty that much, so I usually stayed away from the fancy clothes even though I could easily afford them.

I had crossed the bridge by now and kicked Black Wind's flanks, pushing him into a gallop. I turned him towards the Colovian Highlands and withdrew my sword from its scabbard.

My sword was what people would call rare. It was an Elven Scimitar, one of the few last in the entire region. The hilt was beautifully crafted and the blade was curved slightly at the end. Like all Elven weapons, it had a golden sheen to the hilt in the light and it had elvish words ingraded into the blade up to the tip. My sword had seen many battles and bloodshed throughout the time I had bought it, and that wasn't about to stop anytime soon. 

On top of the sword being one of the last in the whole region, it also had a powerful enchantment on it. I had done the enchantment myself using a few Sigil Stones from the Oblivion Gates that I had closed a month ago. The flames wrapped itself around the blade of the sword, making it shine more brilliantly than before. Yes, you guess it. A fire enchantment. My sword had earned the nickname of Blaze in the cities of Cyrodill, and I couldn't blame them. Besides having fire circling it all of the time while it was out of its elegant sheath, it also gave me a fifty percent effective shield against fire attacks. That really came in handy during the Great Oblivion Gate that I had to shut before the Daedra Siege Engine could emerge and destroy Bruma like it did with Kvatch.

I gripped Blaze tightly around the hilt and it pulsed red and hummed softly in response. The sword knew what I was feeling most of the time, and usually pulsed to calm me or make me riled up for a battle. This time, it was the former.

My thoughts continued to wander as we approached the Colovian Highlands, the tallest mountain range in Cyrodill.

When I had reached the mountain range, the sun was just sinking below the peak of the tallest mountain. I dismounted Black Wind and took out the foldable tent and sleeping bag from the bags that were strapped to the stallion's saddle and I set up camp. I still loved to sleep outside, even though I could afford the most expensive inn. I liked hearing the soothing sound of crickets as their constant song lulled me to sleep.

---Time Lapse. Half an hour---

I grunted as I pounded in the last peg for the tent into the hard clay-like ground. I unrolled my sleeping bag and placed in underneath the pitch tent that I had just finished setting up.

I straightened and tied Black Wind's reins to a nearby tree, so that he wouldn't run off during the night. I knew I could trust him, but I didn't want to lose him. We had been through so much together, I couldn't bear to live with him gone from my life.

Sighing from exhaustion, I placed Blaze on the ground beside me inside its hilt and it vibrated in reassurance. I had been feeling unusually anxious for the past few hours, and I didn't' know why. It was peacetime, so there was no reason for me to be anxious and uptight…was there?

I settled into my sleeping bag and gently closed my eyes, letting the noise of the crickets lull me to sleep.

**AN: There is some foreshadowing in this one, just to let you guys know. This is still the beginning of the story, so bear with me here if it is boring you out of your skull and you just want it to get into the plot. I'm building up to it, don't worry. .**

**Oh, and yes. This is another short chapter. Don't worry, I always start off with a few short chapters whenever I start a new story…but they will grow in length eventually. (depending if I am into the story or not) **

_**Review**_**, eh?**


	3. Chapter II : Beginning

**AN: Here's another chapter. Again, I will go into more detail on this one. Including more of Nim'Loki's appearance as well as some background history. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter II**_

I awakened from my deep slumber and instinctively pulled Blaze closer to me before preparing myself for the day ahead. I crawled outside of the small green tent and mentally checked to make sure Black Wind was where I put him last. Yes. He was still there. Sound asleep. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took briefly before turning back to my current task at hand.

I took out a little axe from Black Wind's saddlebags and got to work on cutting down firewood for food.

---

Time Lapse. Two Hours.

---

I sighed and ran one hand through my thick black hair that clung to my neck from sweat. I had finally finished packing up camp and looked up at the position of the sun. Just a little past dawn. Excellent.

By this time, I had already eaten made a fire and cooked some raw venison I had bought a day before from the butcher's shop. I used to hunt for my own food all of the time, but buying was more convieant. The butcher had wanted to give me the meat for free, but I declined his offer and paid him 100 gold – Twice the amount that the meat was worth.

I mounted Black Wind and directed him, with my feet, towards the city of Bruma. To save precious time, I didn't follow the path from Chorrol to Imperial City, but instead cut across the Great Forest and followed the Orange Road to the great snow city of Bruma.

A few hours later found me just at the southern gate of Bruma. I slowed Black Wind to a stop and reconsidered my actions. I didn't want to actually go into the city, because then people and the countess herself would be worshipping the ground I would walk on.

I clicked my tongue a few times and urged on my horse towards the right. I was going to my favourite spot. The spot where I would go to just be alone and think for a while.

It wasn't long at all until we had arrived at the destination. Dragonclaw rock. My favourite spot. The reason it was called such a name, is because there was a giant rock in the shape of a dragon claw. Some believe that Akatosh had once landed on the rock and spewed molten lava on the rock making it into the shape of the claw of a dragon, while others just thought it was magic or the forces of Mother Nature that had made the rock the shape it was in.

I got off of my black stallion and led him over to some water where he could drink. He lowered his head down towards the water and started lapping up the water with his tongue.

Exhausted from the hard ride from the Colovian Highlands to my current position, I slid down the famous rock onto my rear end. I stretched my muscular legs out in front of me and crossed my arms over my chest in thought.

I had never wanted to be a Hero. I had never wanted to rise up and fight against hordes and hordes of bloodthirsty monsters, but Destiny called upon me. I had no choice but to obey her.

I had been led out of the prison that I thought I would spent the rest of my days in by the Emperor himself lead by a few Blade members escaping an assassin attempt.

I had fought through my first dungeon and acquired my first weapon of my journey, a rusty and cracked dagger.

The Emperor was eventually stabbed in the back from behind when the Blades and I were busy fighting other assassins. It was a sad day for us all.

I was given the Amulet of Kings and told to go to the small town of Weynon Priory. I did as I was told. I met with a former Master of the Blades and had saved Kvatch from any more destruction and horror by shutting my first Oblivion gate. I had rescued Martin- the heir to the throne- and led him towards a safe haven and also a hideout for the Blades. Cloud Ruler Temple.

All in all, it was a very dangerous, interesting, and long journey. At times I had found myself on the brink of death when a traveler would find me and rush me towards the nearest town. I had been lucky. Akatosh was on my side. All of the Gods were.

I was pushed out of my thoughts by a snort from my steed. I looked up at the sky. I had been here for a few hours, and now it was approaching dusk. I decided to go to Bruma and stay at an inn for the night, because it was too late to set up camp.

Upon my entrance to the city, a guard on duty bowed deeply and muttered my title that I loathed so greatly. I was no different than all of the others, and had only done a few extra deeds to those in need. Not worthy of a title. Not even close.

There were only a couple people out at this hour; most were inside their houses having dinner. The thought of food made my stomach growl with hunger. I ignored it and continued walking.

I entered the nearest inn and took out 100 gold coins from my money pouch, when I piece of a conversation caught my attention. I froze and listened in to the two jabbering me sitting at a nearby table.

"Did you hear? A group of soldiers went out into the wild a few days ago, but haven't came back yet or reported to any other cities!"

"Yes, I had heard something like that. I believe they were heading towards the Jerrall Mountains. I don't know what for though. Top secret, they say"

At that point, the two gossiping men noticed me and bowed deeply. I couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. I could never get used to this, could I?

I cleared my throat causing them to straighten. I looked the first one in the eye and asked, "I am sorry that I had listened in on your conversation, but it interested me. Would you like me to find out where they have gone?"

The second one blinked at me before answering with a straight face, "Yes, that would be helpful. But, as you already know Hero, it is dangerous to travel anywhere at night. Even on well lit roads."

I smiled at waved off the obvious concern directed at me, "Don't worry about it. I will go off in the morning and try to find them."

**AN: I told ya this chapter would be longer! And I found a place to put in some dialogue! Go me:D**

**Next chapter will have some action. Hopefully there won't be a long delay like last time. If you **_**REVIEW**_**it might make me update faster. ;)**


	4. Chapter III : Infection

**AN: Yep. It's me again. I have decided to give the chapters names, as it makes things easier for both you and me. Me mostly. :/**

**Without any further ado, here is the next chapter.**

_**Chapter III : Infection**_

Like I had promised the two gossipers the night before, I set off at the break of dawn to find the missing soldiers. Something inside of me warned me that something bad was going to happen, but I shoved it outside of my mind. After all, what was so dangerous up in the Jerral Mountains that I could not handle? Nothing, that is what.

Unlike my previous clothing yesterday, a black wool shirt, a beautifully made grey wolf fur coat and tightly-fitting pants made out of the same fur rested on my body. I had bought them a few days before, wanting to explore the Jerral Mountains some more. Like the rest of the merchants, this one had tried to give me it for free. Of course, I took it without question but I dropped 250 coins in his crudely made gratitude jar. He did not notice.

Black Wind nickered and nudged me softly jerking me out of my musings. I sighed. I have been thinking a lot lately, and I did not know why.

Waving off my uneasiness, I got on my black steed and the two of us trotted back up to Dragonclaw rock to start our search for the mysteriously missing men.

--Time Lapse. Five Hours Later.---

I cursed under my breath and cautiously turned Black Wind around back down the steep slope. I could go no further on horseback; I would have to continue on foot.

I reluctantly jumped off of my stallion and whispered for him to go back to Bruma in one of his ears. He eyed me with one intelligent eye before nickering and trotted off towards the city leaving me alone.

For the past few hours or so, Black Wind and I have been searching far and wide of the Jerral Mountains, but to no success. The rugged terrain was too tough for Black Wind to handle and we could only go so far before retreating and finding another path.

I shuddered from the bitter cold nipping at my cheeks and slowly looked up to the sky. Half past midday, it looked like. I could maybe search for an hour more before I would have to turn back and climb down the mountain range before the Frost God would freeze my soul to the snowy landform region.

I squinted my eyes and grunted from the onslaught of snow while trying to find a foothold in a steep cliff wall. Somebody had done something to anger one of the Nine Divines, because a snowstorm was slowly brewing. I could sense it. It would not be wise to continue the search.

Deciding that I should get out of the area as soon as possible, I started to make my decent down the mountains. A few minutes into my climb down, snow obscured my vision momentarily causing temporary blindness. The act of the freezing snow pelting my eyes caused my arms to reflexively cover them. I lost my balance at the sudden movement and tried to regain my balance, but to no avail. I could only scream before my skull hit a sharp rock. Searing pain flashed through my whole body before everything went black.

---Time Lapse. Unknown.---

Pain. The intense throbbing pain on my head.

My eyes fluttered open on their own accord and reflexively scanned my surroundings. It was dark, too dark. It was bitter cold, causing me to shudder every time wind crept inside my fur coat and brushed against my skin.

I briefly wondered where I was, but then it all came back to me. I was searching for the missing soldiers and I was heading back when I fell and- that was all I could remember. I had guessed I had lost consciousness, and had regained it by myself. But how? In this type of climate, a person would freeze to death within hours of falling dead to the world. Akatosh was defiantly on my side today, because it had been more than a few hours.

Snow whizzed by my head like Humans coming out of Oblivion and I had to cover my head once more as a chuck of ice fell.

My hands automatically reached for Blaze, only for them to close on empty air. I started to panic and glanced around me, but to no avail. Blaze must have been lost in the blizzard. I cursed outloud at my luck and went to stand up when I heard a faint sound in the distance. My blood froze. A howl.

Another one came soon after that.

My ears pricked up at a sudden savage snarl coming from a high point close by. I looked to my left to find a creature. This creature was like no other I had seen in my life, but I had recognized it in many fairytales and legends passed down through the ages.

It was a polar-white werewolf. They were native to the mountains of the surroundings countries, but they never crossed into the lands of Akatosh. I didn't understand.

The piercing orange eyes of the were beast felt like they were looking into my soul and my body froze up. I couldn't move. It curled up the top of its lip and growled at me, causing me to narrow my eyes. I wished I had Blaze with me.

Everything went in a blur after that. The beast pounced towards me, and I couldn't get away in time. It was going for the neck, like all beasts would. My arms went up automatically to defend myself causing the teeth of the monster rip through the fur sheltering my arm and dig into it up to the bone. I yelled out in sheer agony and, partially out of instinct and the other out of training, I managed to gasp out, "Lhach Paur!"

Fire formed in and around my dominant, which was left, hand. The flames snaked around my fist until it was covered in the blaze. I curled it into a ball and sent a flaming fist towards the werewolf's temple. Blood spurted out of the puncture wound and its polar white fur started to burn away rapidly.

The werewolf shrieked out of anger, fear, pain, and surprise at being struck in the head. It attempted to put pressure on the wound with its paws, but the effort was in vain. It let out a mournful howl and tried to put out the flames by rolling on the freezing snow.

That didn't work. The flames were magic. Only the caster could put out the flames, or they would go out themselves once the source of fuel ran out.

The monster got up from the ground and attempted to attack me again for the last time of its life, but I managed to roll over a little bit to dodge the weak attempt.

It wasn't until almost all of its fur was charred that it cried out and toppled to the ground, right on top of me thus knocking me unconscious once more.

**AN: See? See? This is longer than the last one! And there was action in it, like I promised! **

**Lhach (pronounced: lahkh) means: Flame**

**Paur (pronounced: powr) means: Fist**

**I found the elvish words on a website somewhere, so the words do not belong to me. Just to let you know. **

**Please review! I would really like to know what you guys thought of the battle scene and if I should have built up to it more, or if that was fine. It seems rushed in my opinion…**


	5. Chapter IV : Birth of a Monster

**AN: Here's another installment (I love that word!) **

**Oh, just in case if I don't update this before Christmas...**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year:D**

_Thoughts_**  
**

**Chapter IV : Birth of a Monster**

_I sighed as I continued my trek through the busy market, trying to buy food for my family that night. Turning toward one of the many stands set up in the square, I opened my mouth to ask a question but all that came out was a gasp of pain._

_My head started to throb in agony and my vision pulsed in and out, before an odd feeling overcame me. When I looked around, I realized I was…on the ground? I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. The townspeople around me were in a state of alarm when they stared at me, but I only snarled viciously in response to their expressions. _

_Wait…snarled? I slowly turned my gaze down to my feet, only to find that black course-furred claws were occupying the space where my feet were supposed to be. This isn't…right._

_That was the last thought the echoed through my head before I leapt towards the nearest bystander, sinking my long teeth into her flesh. _

"Ah!" I bolted upright, thus making me fall out of a bed in the process. Wait – Bed? Wasn't I…

Oh, that's right. I remembered falling unconscious after I defeated that white-furred monster. What was it called again?

Oh yes, a werewolf. How could I forget that?

A pang of guilt and loss hit my heart when I remembered that Blaze got lost in the blizzard, and it was very unlikely that I would be able to find it again.

I sighed in frustration and attempted to rise from my position on the floor, but that only caused me to yell in pain and tumble back to the floor in a heap.

"Sir! You shouldn't do that, you should rest!" I looked up, temporarily ignoring the sharp pain in my ribs, to discover that a poorly dressed woman came in and held a duster in her hands. A servant, I guessed.

I just smiled at her, as if it would dissipate her worries. She wouldn't have any of that though. "Sir, please…just rest. The Elder Council would like to see you when you have recovered. We only found you a few hours ago in a snowstorm by a stroke of good luck, and we found a black horse standing over you. It took a few of our soliders to get the beast away from you, but we managed…" she trailed off, as if unsure what to say.

_Ah, so this is where I am. Imperial City._

I smirked, "That horse belongs to me, it seems like he isn't stubborn just around me. That's reassuring, I guess"

That earned a small smile from the lady, but she still scolded me to get some more sleep. I shrugged my shoulders and did as I was told. I knew I was going to have to explain a lot to the council when I got better from my many wounds, but it wasn't going to be an easy task.

I whimpered under my breath when the servant lady closed the door behind her and I calmly fell back onto the bed.

---

"Ah, Nim' Loki. You are awake and well, yes?" Asked one of the members of the Council when I showed up to the evening meal later that day.

I scoffed under my breath before plastering a fake smile onto my face, "Yes, I am doing well, sir"

_...I hate royalty and the Council._

The same Elder Council member beamed and clasped his hands, but didn't say another word.

We had just finished eating the food, and I could not eat anymore. I didn't have another nightmare when I slept again, and I was thankful to the Nine Divines for that. I still had to figure out what that was all about, but I had to attend this…this _meeting_.

My ears twitched as I continued to 'listen' to the Member discuss something that I didn't care about.

_Why can't they just ask me the questions and let me leave? Or better yet-_

"So, Champion of Cyrodill…what do you think on this matter?" The head member cocked his head as he stared at me with interest.

I blushed slightly and stuttered, "Could you please…uh…repeat the…err…matter? I was preoccupied with my thoughts…" I trailed off, as if in fear of being yelled at.

The head of the Elder Council did not find anything wrong with my mistake though, and he happily repeated the matter at hand.

"As you might already know, Champion, terrifying creatures have been appearing all over the country murdering innocent civilians and soliders without hesitation. We have gotten reports saying that they looked like monsters of legend…Werewolves. Have you heard of the tales?"

"Yes, I am aware." I voiced with a raised eyebrow. _Where is this going?_

"There have also been reports that if one bites you or hurts you in any way, you can be turned into one of them as well…" the man continued.

There were murmurs of anxiousness across the long table in the grand circular room and I caught myself wondering what this is going to lead to. Another mission?

"Yes, I have heard of the rumors regarding to that. Please continue, sir." I had to fight the urge from strangling the man, he was making me angry…and I did not know why.

The head of the Council put a finger to his bottom lip, as if in thought, before speaking again, "One of the soliders that found you had said that you had a bite mark on your arm, and the nurses confirmed it. Now I ask you, were you bit by one of those creatures that we talked about earlier?"

I tensed, now fully alert about the situation. They were accusing me of-

"No. That was just a regular white wolf, sir. I was searching the Bohr Mountains for any signs of the missing soliders when it attacked me." I practically barked at the old man, and he flinched slightly. One of the younger men narrowed his eyes at me and raised his voice, "Don't talk to the Head like that, boy. Show some respect!"

I huffed, frustrated with the situation, and apologized to the Head. I had to find a way out of this, now that I knew what the heck was wrong with my body.

---

I shuddered as the bitter night breeze brushed up against my bare shoulder blades, but I continued to trudge past the bridge to the Imperial City. I had decided that I had to get as far away as civilization as possible. The last thing that I wanted to happen was for me to infect other members of the country.

I had barely managed to get the Council on my back, and I even used a little bit of magic to make the bite look more wolfish instead by a werewolf. Nobody detected it, most likely because there were not any mages in the vicinity. When I took my leave, when I was allowed and I was finished being questioned, I made a bee line to the room in the Inn I was being cared for in, only to start packing up my belongings.

I found the whole situation ironic and slightly amusing. At the beginning of my adventure, I was a lowly prisoner, only to later rise as a Hero. Right now, however, I am a threat to society and the Country of Cyrodill. I am…a monster.

**AN: Absolutely no action in this chapter, but some plot elements. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

**Once again…Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 'Till Next Time!**

**Oh. Review, please. **


End file.
